


I Wouldn’t Have It Any Other Way

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Famliy Times, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: Kara and Lena adore the little family they’ve created for themselves. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.





	I Wouldn’t Have It Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> More Supercorp haha. I’ve always wanted to write a domestic Supercorp fic and I got a slight lunch break in my schedule and I spent it writing this, hence the reason why it’s so short. Kudos and comments appreciated!

Kara smiled as she walked into her apartment, knowing exactly what she would see. She shrugged off her jacket on the coat rack and hung up her keys. She made her way into the living room and nearly face planted over a foreign object. Kara sighed lovingly as she picked up their travel car seat with the planets and stars on them. “Lena,” she called out softly in affection. “In here,” Lena’s quite tone rang out from the couch. Kara approached her as she put her messenger bag on the table.

 

Lena was curled up on the couch, her shirt slightly pulled down as she nursed their daughter. The CEO turned loving and protective mother smiled tiredly. “She’s been awfully hungry today.” Lena pushed her tiny shock of blonde hair back from her forehead, stroking her gently. She grinned at Kara and Kara couldn’t help but smile in return. Lena’s green gaze adopted a mischievous glimmer. “I think somebody takes after her mommy with that huge appetite”

 

Kara pretended to take offense to this comment, but was secretly with joy that their daughter took after her in some way besides the hair. She moved over to the kitchen to pull out the ingredients for her now famous mayonnaise grilled cheese. “You hungry, Lena?” Lena moaned appreciatively. “With the way she’s worked me all day? Of course, dear.” As Kara waited for the stove to finish heating up she sat down on the couch beside her wife. She laced their fingers together and Lena’s eyes shone with adoration. 

 

“How did the playdate go with Alex and Maggie,” Kara asked. Lena chuckled. “As well as could be expected. Their little Blair is quite the handful, what with that powerful set of lungs Maggie swears he got from Alex, what with her constant babbling while Maggie was still pregnant.” Kara snorted. “She’s not wrong. Who names their kid Blair anyway?” Lena chuckled. “Your sister and her wife apparently.” Lena then nodded as she glanced down their daughter. “Well, Lily is as peaceful as can be, aren’t you sweetheart,” Lena cooed lovingly. 

 

Kara scooted closer and ran a finger tip down Lily’s forehead. Lily stretched away from Lena’s breast as she turned towards Kara, her bright emerald eyes blinking up at her widely. Lena pulled her shirt up and gently passed her to Kara as the stove beeped and Lena pushed herself up off the couch to put the sandwiches in the stove. Kara groaned quietly as she cradled Lily in her arms. “Come on, Lee. You need to be resting.” Lena shot her a wry glance. “I know you’ve been dying to see her all day and I know she wants her other mommy too.” 

 

Kara rocked her back and forth gently, humming an old lullaby from Krypton while doing so. Lena sat back down beside her, although rather gingerly. Kara sighed, wishing she could hold Lily and massage Lena’s back at the same time. The pregnancy was by no means dangerous but it wasn’t easy either. It had put a strain on Lena’s back especially and the doctors instructed her to wear a brace after Lily was born as soon as she was able. “I already know what you’re going to say.” She was shaken out of her thoughts by Lena’s soothing voice. “I promised as soon as Lily was finished breastfeeding I would invest in whatever suggestions the doctors prescribed for me.”

 

“I know, Lee. And I promise I won’t helicopter wife.”

 

Kara frowned. “If that’s even a thing.” Lena laughed at her fondly. “I think you just invented that term and I love you even more for it.” Kara grinned cheekily. “Of course you do.” The stove dinged and Lena moved to take the grilled cheese out of the oven to plate them, then taking them over to the coffee table. In that same moment Lena’s phone beeped and she smiled when she gazed at the screen. “Winn has been pestering me about meeting Lily soon. He’s the only one who hasn’t.” Kara nodded as she patted Lily’s back to help her burp. “We’ll have to go out for lunch then.”

 

Lena reached for her grilled cheese and Kara was sure she broke any record she had ever created for eating things quickly. “Someone else is rather hungry, aren’t they?” Lena’s cheeks flushed a gentle pink. “Well, Lily takes a lot out of me, what can I say?” Kara shook her head as she gave their baby to Lena so that she could eat her own sandwich. “You’re one of the best mothers in the world, Lena. You don’t need to say a single thing.”

 

Lena smirked. “You flatter me, love.” “I also tell the truth.”

 

Kara’s super hearing picked up on tiny rain droplets landing on the apartment window. “Looks like we’re in for a shower.” Lena smiled at this. “Lily loves the rain. I swear she grows a little more each time it does.” “Well, she is named after a flower, Lee.” 

 

Kara stretched an arm over her wife’s shoulder and leaned in close. “I love our family,” she whispered softly.” Lena nodded in turn as the rain picked up and they pulled Lily closer.

 

“Me too, Kara. Me too.”

 


End file.
